Gajeel Redfox
Personality Previously to becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Gajeel was shown to have little to no care or sympathy to anyone or anything. However, after joining Fairy Tail, his personality took a turn for the better. His sense of comradeship improved, and making friends. Although he is very short-tempered and hotheaded, he does have the comedic side to him. It has also been shown that he is very perceptive then most other people, with just being able to relay indiscernible pieces of information before most others usually clue in. Past History Post Bio-Gate When Gajeel was young, he was young he was raised by the dragon; Metalicana. But on July 7th, 7 years prior, he disappeared. Leaving Gajeel, along with other Dragon Slayers around the world, alone. Before Gajeel joined Phantom Lord, nothing much was and is revealed. However he joined Phantom Lord he got the rank of S-Class...the highest rank you can earn in a guild. After the guild attacked Fairy Tail, a few times, when Gajeel finally went against Natsu he lost after a long battle. It wasn't until later that he joined Fairy Tail, as a regular ranked member, and slowly earned the trust of the members. After events, such as Edolas and the S-Class exam, Gajeel had been wounded protecting Levy (for the second time) and after his sleep and recovery he found himself falling. Arc 3 Gajeel dropped right in the Western Ruins with quite an entrance, and after getting out of the rubble his impact happened to make and saw a group...which happened to start out with just a few people. It wasn't long, however, until two other new people appeared. Pantherlily and Renée. When some Sector Security officers showed up with some false officers - Dopplegangers. After that fight, and Yusei had been tranquilized and finally Naoto passing out. It was one event after another, and when things couldn't get any worse....they did. Another Dragon Slayer and "ex-member" of Fairy Tail, Laxus, appeared. Abilities / Powers Gajeel is a'' First-Gen Dragon Slayer'', meaning he was raised by a dragon and was taught the dragon's distinct abilities. In Gajeel's case, it's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. He was taught by the dragon, Metalicana, to use the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Slayer Magic is now lost magic, meaning there are very few wizards who use this magic - as a it must be a dragon who teaches and gives this magic. To gain strength and power, Gajeel needs to eat iron / metal, but cannot eat his own magic. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm's into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will...as well as a lot of his other Magic forms. Like most all Dragon Slayers, Gajeel also has an enhanced sense of smell which he uses mostly for tracking. His has an enhanced speed (but was altered down as he entered the Bio-Gate). Dragon Slayer Magic Iron Dragon Scales: His body is covered with an almost 'iron-shield' as these increase Gajeel's defense and offense. When using this ability, Gajeel was capable of creating gusts of wind in this state, using simply kinetic force. Iron Dragon's Roar: Gajeel first inhales, gathering metal in his mouth, and then unleashes a whirlwind in the opponents' direction, containing a bunch of small iron shards. This is one of Gajeel's most common attacks. Iron Dragon Club: The capability to transform his arm or leg into a iron club. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original to give a farther spread attack to either one, or multiple opponents. Iron Dragon Sword: Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, but possessing cutting instead of blunt power and thus being possibly deadlier, Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade. The sword looks more of a sawblade if anything. Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs: Gajeel's arm transforms into a long steel spear, and rapidly stabs at the enemy multiple times. Another angle shows how it hits an opponent. Throwing knives can be created. With this ability, it is hinted he can make other items out of the iron / metal and use them freely. Iron Dragon Hard Fist: Gajeel can only use this certain punch when he is using Iron Dragon Scales, but this simply increases the punching power. Secret Arts A Dragon Slayer's Secret Art is specifically unique to each Dragon Slayer, as it is their supposed strongest attacks. Gajeel's attacks, much like all the other attacks he has, use the iron and metal in his body. These attacks begin with the name of 'Karma Demon'. Karma Demon: Iron Spiral:' '''This is Gajeel's second strongest attack. His legs transform into a giant drill that rotates at a high speed, giving it a high piercing power with a heavy damaging power. '''Karma Demon: Iron God Sword:' This is Gajeel's strongest attack, and uses the most iron than any other attack, if not all of it, and has only been used once in the series currently. Gajeel claps his hands together above his/her head, then swipes down with a gigantic iron sword formed by the clap that destroys a huge area in front of them from the sheer force. Category:Anime Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Category:Death the Kid-Sama